Happy Halloween, Mr Bean!
by PF4Eva
Summary: What happens when Mr. Bean meets Michael Myers?...... Two Year later, a new and probably final chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

bHappy Halloween, Mr. Bean! CHAPTER ONE: Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, Very Evil/b  
  
BRITAIN, NEXT TO BIG BEN, NIGHT: The famous British guy from TV, Mr. Bean, is walking, not watching where he's going when he bumps into a scary looking guy from America.  
  
/b 'Ello, there, ol' chap! I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going. So, what's with your outfit?  
  
(No response)  
  
/b Who are ya supposed to be anyway, Casper??  
  
(No response)  
  
/b Say, you're whiter than Her Majesty's hair, I must say! It must really be cold out here. Come on, take off that mask so I can se your real face.  
  
(Bean attempts to pull off the man's whiter-than-a-ghost mask, until the man gets out his knife and slashes off Bean's sleeves. Bean is scared to death.)  
  
/b I shall notify the police! Constable?? Constable??  
  
(Some wealthy British guy walks by and hears Bean's cry for help.)  
  
bBRITISH GUY:/b Be there a problem, good sir?  
  
/b Yes, thank you. This knife-wielding maiac almost killed me. It would be an honour for you to notify the Constable about this.....this......American.  
  
(The Constable, a British cop, comes by and cuffs the maniac.)  
  
/b This masked man looks oddly familiar to me, but I cannot identify him. Rumour has it that this man might be that sick beast that killed a bloody lot of people in America. I'll get a DNA sample when I take him to the station.  
  
/b Oh, thank you, Constable!  
  
/b Just doing me job, good sir.  
  
(Michael Myers eats through the handcuffs and kills the Constable, and runs away fast.)  
  
/b Some gentleman will catch that bloody maniac, even if we have to call Scotland Yard......... 


	2. Origin of the Stranger

Happy Halloween, Mr. Bean! CHAPTER TWO: ORIGIN OF THE STRANGER  
  
Mr. Bean was scared and exhausted, so he went home to his beloved teddy bear.  
  
MR. BEAN'S HOUSE, LONDON, ENGLAND:  
  
MR. BEAN: (to the Teddy Bear) I really don't understand that fellow in that white mask. His mask was a unique colour of white. He scared the crap out of me, I must say.  
  
(the phone rings and scares the living hell out of Bean.)  
  
BEAN: (Nervous) Good evening, sir or madam.  
  
VOICE ON OTHER END (VO): This is Scotland Yard, calling in regards to the masked man you ran into an hour ago. It seems he is an American murderer named Michael Myers. He comes from Haddonfield, IL, and came here looking to kill yet another one of his relatives. He have him locked up in a maximum security prison. Myers cannot underestimate the power of a bobby.  
  
BEAN: I am really confused as to why this story takes place in England instead of the United States. I mean the authour is American, and doesn't know which words differ from their English counterparts.  
  
SCOTLAND YARD: Nevermind this warped story. I'm more concerned about this Michael Myers fellow. -- Oh my God, he just killed everybody surrounding his cell!!!!!!!! If this Dr. Loomis fellow were alive today.......We need to get somebody to control this maniac. --Oh no! G-g-get the hell away from m-m-me!!!   
  
(Michael picks up the phone and breathes on it, then hangs up.)  
  
BEAN: Wait a minute, my Mummy's maiden name was Myers. And that might possibly mean.......  
  
(Bean's door is slashed down by Michael Myers. The rain is heavily pouring, the lightning flashing.)  
  
BEAN: Oh, please God, help me! I am afraid of this madman!!  
  
(The Halloween theme song plays in the background.)  
  
BEAN: (Yelling) Go away! Get away from me, you beast!!!!  
  
(Michael comes closer to Bean and stabs and kills him mercilessly.)  
  
(A bald, British man, who may be related to Dr. Samuel Loomis, rushes in alongside Scotland Yard and shoots Michael ten times and cuff him. Bean lay dead.)  
  
BRITISH MAN: Don't worry, officers, I can take care of this problem from here.  
  
CONSTABLE: You sure about this, Dr. Loomis?  
  
(Loomis, the police, and Michael's body all leave the house. Bean's eyes blink in a closeup. The camera then focuses on a marking on Bean's wrist...........) 


	3. The Marking on Bean's Wrist

Happy Halloween, Mr. Bean! CHAPTER THREE: The Marking on Bean's Wrist  
  
INT. BEAN'S HOUSE, LONDON, ENGLAND, HALLOWEEN NIGHT, 9:30 P.M.: A monologue by the original Dr. Loomis plays in the background w/ the original Halloween theme song. Bean lay on the ground, blinking in a close up.  
  
DR. SAM LOOMIS: (off screen) When I first met the Myers family.........It was November 1, 1963...... Six-year-old Michael Myers had just murdered his sister the previous night.......He had the palest face and the blackest eyes......the DEVIL'S eyes..........I kept HIM locked up for 15 years..........and in 1978...............HE escaped from the sanitarium and headed back to HIS home in Haddonfield.............Michael also had a brother who had run away from home the night Michael came home.....Halloween......I believe the brother's name was Bean or something like that.........Neither Michael nor Bean spoke that I can recall...........The Myers Family is a very evil family.....  
  
EXT. WOODS, HADDONFIELD, IL, SITE OF THE THORN CULT FROM HALLOWEEN 6: Men and women with robes and hoods on, disguising their identities, are having an emergency meeting regarding one of their members. The Cult leader looks like Ed McMahon and sounds like Vincent Price.  
  
CULT LEADER: Shapes!!........We have had a confrontation between two of our fellow Shapes. Brother Michael has attempted to stab Brother Bean. Although no Shape can ever be injured or killed, the two shall be..............BANNED FROM THE THORN CULT.........FOREVER!!!! (Echoes)  
  
INT. BEAN'S HOUSE, LONDON, ENGLAND, HALLOWEEN NIGHT, 10:07 P.M.: Bean somehow hears the echoes of the Thorn Cult leader and faints. He awakens two minutes later to find that the marking on his wrist has disappeared.  
  
BEAN: I am no longer a Shape. What happened??..............I don't remember anything beyond my running away from Haddonfield. At least we still have each other, Teddy.  
  
(Bean cuddles with his Teddy bear.)  
  
BEAN: The Thorn marking on my wrist is gone, I can speak clearly, and I do not have the urge to kill anybody anymore......Have I been banned from the Thorn Cult??.......Has the Thorn been overthrown??............Will Michel Myers ever return to normal??.......  
  
INT. POLICE STATION, LONDON, 10:08 P.M.: Michael Myers lay unconscious on the floor. Michael gets up off of the ground.............. 


	4. Behind the Mask

................And slowly begins to unmask himself, but is shot down by one of the bobbies. Michael Myers lay dead on the floor of his cell.  
  
CONSTABLE: He's...........dead?  
  
DR. LOOMIS: It could be a trick. HE never dies! Never!  
  
CONSTABLE: Let's wait a couple hours and see if he gets up or not.  
  
DR. LOOMIS: I highly doubt that Michael Myers is actually dead. HE is an unstoppable force!! This whole town might become a slaughterhouse if we don't do something about HIM!!  
  
CONSTABLE: I think you've had one booze too many!  
  
(The Constable handcuffs Dr. Loomis. A hand breaks the back window open and grabs a gun. The hand belongs to the REAL Michael Myers. HE shoots and kills everybody in the room, with the eception of Dr. Loomis, and runs off into the night.)  
  
EXT. THORN CULT MEETING, HADDONFIELD, IL: The Cult leader is reading the Thorn "Bible" and stumbles onto a very important rule.....  
  
CULT LEADER: No matter what............Michael Myers cannot be banished from the Thorn Cult???? But he violated one of the rules! May Samhain have mercy on HIS soul!!....  
  
SHAPE #1: It's true, Master. Michael Myers is the most dominant evil of all. He cannot be killed unless his entire bloodline is killed off.  
  
SHAPE #2: Yeah, that's pretty much the whole point of this Thorn Cult thingy.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION, LONDON: Dr. Loomis is still handcuffed and is looking for the key.  
  
(Dr. Loomis finds the correct key and heads over to the dead body with the white mask on it.)  
  
DR. LOOMIS: Let us find out who is behind this mask...........  
  
(Dr. Loomis slowly grabs the mask and pulls it off to reveal the face of.........)  
  
DR. LOOMIS: ..........(Gasp)........Bean??..............  
  
(The Halloween theme song plays in the background.) 


	5. The Final Chapter

_Bean is all bloody and gory after a run-in with Michael Myers. We hear quiet footsteps coming toward Dr. Loomis. We see the man's back: Black gas station attendant uniform; white, horribly burned hands; a knife; blackish-blonde, demented-looking hair. The Halloween theme crescendos and becomes increasingly louder by the second! He raises his knife, and Loomis screams! The music changes to a quiter, sadder piece of music._

**LOOMIS: **Michael! Look what you have done! You should be ashamed of yourself... _(Long pause)_

_Michael tilts his head left. Dr. Loomis bows his head and cries, then wipes his subtle tears._

**LOOMIS: **_(Cont'd) _You should have been ashamed of yourself forty years ago, Michael... What were you thinking?...

_Michael just stands there for fifteen seconds before he drops his knife. Loomis proceeds to pick up the knife._

**LOOMIS: **_(Cont'd; gripping the knife) _Michael... Goddamn you!

_Loomis, in the blink of an eye, raises his knife and stabs Michael repeatedly, only to find him missing in action._

**LOOMIS: **Oh no... Not again! Damn you, Michael Myers!

_Loomis runs off to catch The Shape, wherever he may be. Bean just lies on the ground, dead..._


End file.
